A see-through head-mounted display (HMD) can provide transparent display area within a user's field of view in which a user can view both physical objects in the user's surroundings and visual elements on the display. In some situations however, such as when the user is navigating a busy environment, displayed visual elements can be distracting and/or may impair the user from viewing physical objects in his or her surroundings.